memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Disambiguation pages ; Akira: * After reading Cid's various comments on disambiguation pages, I'm fairly certain that this one is not a valid disambiguation. All the information listed here can or should be found on the Akira class page. I may be posting more as I continue sifting through Category:Memory_Alpha_disambiguations. --Alan del Beccio 18:30, 17 February 2006 (UTC) ; Piper (disambiguation) * Unnecessary as there is only two pipers, Piper and Mark Piper. I placed a disambiguation note at the top of "Piper" for anyone who was looking for Mark and stumbled upon Miss Piper, solving the necessity of the third Piper page posted above. --Alan del Beccio 10:34, 19 February 2006 (UTC) ;Fizz * Pretty sure this is invalid as well. --Alan del Beccio 22:57, 19 February 2006 (UTC) M43 Alpha system I know this might be a major problem and all, but M43 Alpha system is not canon, never in the episode did they give a name to the system that contained Zeon and Ekos, it was one system, just unnamed. --TOSrules 21:08, 19 February 2006 (UTC) * I believe the source of this, at least one of them, is the Star Trek Concordance. There also appears to be several search results for the term on Google. --Alan del Beccio 21:16, 19 February 2006 (UTC) **TOSrules is correct. Not even the Blish adaptation (based on the final scripts) used this designation. I think it was just some speculation that crept in and stayed. The Star Trek Encyclopedia doesn't have it as an entry (but does mention it with Ekos), nor does Startrek.com. In short, the places one would expect to find it don't have it. It should be deleted or renamed to "unknown system" (although I'm not sure the value of that.) Aholland 17:23, 22 February 2006 (UTC) **'Delete' but by creating an article such as Unnamed star systems, we can implement this system. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 13:12, 23 February 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' if not canon, but I would advise against an "unnamed systems" page. These "unnamed X" list articles make sense if there was one or more "X" seen/referenced but not named, for example in the case of characters, starships, items etc. With "unnamed star systems", there isn't really much more info than what planets are a part of it, and in the few cases where there even is more than one planet in a system, that could simply be mentioned on the articles about the planets. -- Cid Highwind 14:39, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Lambda Prime ;Lambda Prime : This looks like a bogus article to me, perhaps somebody's fan fiction. I can fine no references to it's relation to Trek here or on Google. --From Andoria with Love 00:47, 22 February 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' then. I was wondering about it, because it didn't sound at all familiar to me, either. -- Renegade54 00:50, 22 February 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. I can't find anything on it either. Aholland 17:05, 22 February 2006 (UTC) *'Delete': No known canon or non-canon pages to merge/redirect it, so we should treat it like fan fiction and delete it.--Tim Thomason 22:46, 22 February 2006 (UTC) USS Black Hawk ;USS Black Hawk : No Trek relevance. Page just talks about 4 real (I think) US Navy ships ending in 1999. I can't find any mentions in Star Trek.--Tim Thomason 22:46, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :Delete. No citations; no known use. Aholland 23:40, 22 February 2006 (UTC) :Delete - No need to have ;) - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 13:14, 23 February 2006 (UTC)